


sight, and

by NGC1705



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Abstract, Experimental Style, Gen, Nonbinary Character, micropoetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-05-31 23:50:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6492706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NGC1705/pseuds/NGC1705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>observations of an omnipresent awareness</p>
            </blockquote>





	sight, and

a whisper passing through dust in an empty room

a closed window , its curtains swaying ceaselessly

a somewhere, but only in theory  
"outside" is not tangible to them

no need for vanity-mirrors when their self reflects upon the very atoms of the air suspended(stagnant) around them

immeasurable and infinite; refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract  
upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon refract upon upon upon upon beyond  after, before  under, aside  
within  
between, around _(I WISH TO SEE OUTSIDE MYSELF BUT THAT WHICH I SEE MUST BE CREATED INSIDE MYSELF)_

, a thing Made

a name not chosen for oneself but a name responded to regardless

their eyes are dead; dead in the way a star is dead, dead in the way a ( i am a poppy ) dead and dead and dead and giving,    life  
to

energy cannot be destroyed.  
energy cannot be destroyed.  
energy cannot ~~(i want to be)~~ destroyed.

***

a portrait:  
      { }

not a self-portrait

***

_E_   and _-E_  
(twins)

somewhere, somewhere, somehere a dirac sea

some, here

or, Come  
or, Home              here

***

             — synapses we . 

**Author's Note:**

> sei poems i originally dumped on twitter, modified somewhat to fit ao3's medium


End file.
